yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayu Ayukawa/Gallery
Official AyuAyukawa full view.png Ayu Concept Art.png|Ayu concept art. Sketch of Ayu and Ryōga Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Ayu and Ryōga drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Ayu Original Concept.png|Ayu's original design. Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Futoshi Ayu Sora and Tatsuya.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V One Step (8).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png |-|Pendulum Beat!= |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum2.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum3.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 (3).png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 2 Ayu in anime.png 229px-Ayu.png Ep2 Futoshi, Ayu and Gongenzaka.png|Futoshi and Ayu tell Gongenzaka that the outsiders go over here. Episode2 End.png Episode 3 Ep3 Yuzu, Yūya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Ōtomo captures Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya.png Arc V 03 Yuzu holding Futoshi.png Episode 4 Ep4 Yuzu, Tatsuya and Ayu falling.png Arc V Stargazer saves Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 5 Ep5 Ayu and Futoshi in Yūya's dream.png Ep5 Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.jpg Ep5 Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 6 Ep6 Shūzō, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Ep6 Yūya presents his friends with a simple math problem.png Ep006 Everyone.png Episode 7 Ep7 Yuzu and Ayu.png Ep7 Ayu and Yuzu.png Episode 8 Gongenzaka and You Show School 8.png Episode 11 Ep11 Everyone.png Ep11 Everyone2.png Episode 12 Ep12 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Ep12 Sora, Tatsuya ,Ayu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ep12 Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Episode 13 Ep13 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu and Tatsuya.png Ep13 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 14 Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi irritated by Sora.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 15 Ep15 Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Ep15 the childrens, Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep15 The children and Yuzu refusing to challenge Yūya.png Ep15Yūya, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Yuya and the children.png Episode 16 Ep016 Ayu,Futoshi,Tatsuya and Yūya.jpg Ep16 An infuriates Ayu yelling at Yūya.png Ep016 Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.jpg Ep016 Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya2.jpg Ep16 Futoshi and Ayu drooling.png Episode 17 Ayu looking at Prince Curry17 (2).png Episode 19 You Show Students 19.png Ep19 Ayu, Yūya and Tatsuya.png Ep19 Eita and Ayu.png Episode 20 Ep20 Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Episode 23 Ep23 Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Ep23 Angry Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 25 Ep25 the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō and Yōko.png Episode 26 Ep26 Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi.png Arc V Yuya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Episode 27 Yuzu, Mieru, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.png Ep27 Yuzu, Mieru and the childrens.jpg Ep27 Yuzu, Mieru and the childrens2.jpg You Show Students 27.png Episode 28 Ep28 Ayu prepares.png Ep28 Reporter introduces Reira.png Arc V 28 Ayu.jpg Ep28 Mr. Sun's Valley.png Ep28 Reira and Ayu introduction.png Arc V 028 Ayu VS Layra.png Ep28 Ayu activating Aquarium Set.png Ep28 Ayu surprised.png Ayu Episode 28.jpg Reira vs Ayu28.png Ep28 Ayu Advance Summons Aqua Actress - Arowana.png Ep28 Ayu smiling.png Episode 29 Ep29 Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora.png Episode 30 Ep30 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu scared.png Ep30 Yūya going to Duel Sawatari.png Episode 31 Ep31 Sora, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Episode 33 Ep33 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Episode 34 Ep34 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Episode 38 Ep38 Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Arc V 38 Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Ep38 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu scared.png You Show Students 38.png Episode 40 Ep40 Shūzō, Gongenzaka and the kigs cheer Yuzu.png Episode 41 Ep41 Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi.png Episode 46 Ep46 Shūzō, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Yōko.png Episode 47 Ep47 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png |-|Season 2= Episode 52 Ep52 Futoshi and Ayu.png Ep52 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Ep52 Shūzō, Yōko, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Ep 52 Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Ep52 Shūzō asks about Academia.png Landslide Victory Pier.png Ep52 Angry Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu.png Episode 53 Ep53 Shūzō and the kids.png |-|Season 3= Episode 134 Yuya, Shuzo, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya, Sora 134.png Episode 136 Shuzo, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Ayu 136.png Episode 139 Leo and You Show People 139.png You Show and Resistance 139.png Episode 141 Ep141 Yūya vs Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya.png You Show 141-1.png You Show 141-2.png You Show 141-3.png Ep141 Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Yoko 141.png Episode 146 Pendulum Dimension Residents 146-1.png Episode 148 Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Ayu, Futoshi 148.png Everyone 148.png The End 148.png Other Ayu TFSP.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Ayu Ayukawa